Not so big anymore
by skylinebooshlover
Summary: When a bleeping disturbs the hub an object spills onto jack and makes Ianto and Gwen see him from a different perspective, ok bad summary but i'll let you read it and decide what you think -
1. Part 1: Be more carefull

The sky was a deep blue. White chalky clouds separated the sky into segments. The moon was hidden behind a cluster of clouds. Cardiff bay was always quite at this time of night apart from the occasional drunk passing by asking for spare change to drown out the rest of his sorrows. Stupid coat, it fulfilled its purpose of keeping him warm but it didn't half like to fly around with the breeze.

Well i better check on the team he thought. Jack Harkness walked through the fake tourist office and pushed the button under the desk to open the door to torchwood.

The massive cog door made its clanging noise as it opened the whole new world of torchwood. The place where there had been such loss but such victory. Jack walked to his office and carefully placed his coat on the hanger near the door. He walked back down the stairs to see Ianto and Gwen playing a game of charades

"Butler" jack laugh

"Finally!, Gwen has been sitting her for about ten minutes trying to guess that!"

Gwen shot Ianto an evil look then burst out into giggles.

"Why haven't any of you gone home yet?" Jack suddenly changing the subject

"We found something from one of the storage rooms it was flashing, making the computers go bananas" Gwen said

"Oh yeh? what is it?"

Gwen pointed out the box which was indeed still flashing on the shelf to Jack. He walked over to it and pressed in the code which made the box stop flashing. He opened the box and a purple liquid dripped down an edge of the box and onto Jack's hand. He flinched back and dropped the box on the floor. The liquid took seconds to absorb into his skin.

"Shit! what the hell was that!" he flinched and ran as quickly as he could to the scanner. Ianto and Gwen heard the commotion and spotted the box and liquid on the floor they quickly followed Jack to see what had happened.

They walked into the autopsy room to see jack with his hand wired to the scanner, a visible purple patch where some liquid must have absorbed into his skin.

"What the hell happened!?" Gwen and Ianto asked in unison

"Someone obviously didn't put the lid on properly, god i hate it when people don't put lids on or leave taps on!"

Ianto and Gwen went silent looking at each other to see which one was the culprit, they both looked away as they guessed it was probably Owen, god bless him.

"What is it!?"

"I have no idea, hopefully the scanner should tell me"

*Bleep Bleep Bleep*

The three stared at the results wide eyed

"Shit!"


	2. Part 2: Morning never comes

It was going to be finished by tomorrow Jack thought to himself, tomorrow he'd be... a... he sighed. Ianto would look after him, he knew that. He trusted Ianto, and Gwen he supposed. But what was he going to do if an alien threat appeared, how would he help them? He sighed as he continued to stare at the porthole he used to climb in and out of his den.

Jack and Ianto were still sitting on the sofa

"so. What are we going to do?" Gwen said wearily

"We will just have to take it day by day" Ianto rubbed his head

"How long do you think it will last?"

"It said on the label "until the person learns there lesson" what that means i have no idea"

"lesson.. what sort of lesson..."

"We'll just have to figure that out as we go"

They both stared at each other, longing for an answer but knowing that they wouldn't find the answer in each other.

********************************************************************************************************

Gwen had decided to go home and meet Jack and Ianto in the morning to give them a hand.

She just wanted to go home, she hadn't seen a lot of Rhys because of work, but she tried so hard to get every minute she could with him. He was so faithful to her. But she had to admit that things had been a lot easier now that Rhys knew where she worked and the different types of things she did. It was nice to finally to talk to someone about Torchwood and aliens and all the wonderful things that are out there.

"Evening me lovely! wasn't expecting you home tonight" His cheery smile always made Gwen smile no matter how bad the day.

"No, something came up, and you know what Jack's like about me staying till late"

"Oh lovely! i get to see my gorgeous wife tonight then!" he laughed

"What do you think about an early night" Gwen winked

"Sounds good" Gwen smiled

Rhys grabbed her in his arms and ran with her to the bedroom

"My man!" she said

********************************************************************************************************

Ianto lay beneath the clasp of Jack's arm His body was complex a drop of moisture trickled down his arm, Ianto just couldn't help staring at him, he was so perfect. How was he going to look after Jack? He would stand by him and try his best he thought. Jack shuddered under Ianto's soft touch

"Goodnight Jack" Ianto kissed his lover on the head and waited for the morning.

_**First Torchwood fic thank you for reading, i own none of the characters or torchwood just the fic i have written hope you enjoy it. Reviews are very much appreciated! Take care *skylinebooshlover" =^-^=**_


	3. Part 2: It's true

Jack woke with a stir, It was cold again. He let a small yelp, wait a yelp had he lost his voice? He put his hand forward to reach Ianto who had stayed with him all night. But he was struggling to reach him, he was right next to him but why couldn't he reach him?

"Iantooo.." his voice trailed off, and then he remembered

*******************************************************************************************

Ianto awoke to the sound of quite a high pitched squeal, and was more than shocked to see who the screech was coming from. Jack.

"It's happened" Jack said wiping his nose

Ianto just couldn't help but stare at what lay before him, it wasn't the Jack he had curled up to in bed last night. The purple goo that had spilt onto Jack's hand was taking its effect. Jack was now a five year old wearing the captains large clothes.

"Are you. Okay?" Ianto questioned

"Fink so, but.."

"but what sir?"

"I'm cold" Jack was trying to dig himself out of his old clothes.

Would you like me to take you upstairs. Jack nodded and blushed with embarrassment, he wanted to do things himself but moving his legs and arms just took so much work that he was already feeling tired. Ianto picked the captain up into his arms and Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. At least he was free from the clothes Jack thought, but now was completely naked, not like he wasn't used to that anyway.

Ianto had to admit that Jack looked extremely cute as a toddler. He still had quite long brown hair obviously one of Jack's signature marks through his life.

Jack was still in shock, how long was he going to be. Like this!? For some reason he couldn't hold back the tears that started pouring down both eyes. He tried to but they just wouldn't stop. Ianto looked at him frantically

"What's wrong?!"

Jack stared at Ianto's his eyes sore and still leaking with tears

"I don't know!" Jack started to cry even more

Ianto cocked his head at the cog door as it started to push open. He was more than happy to see Gwen at the door holding a carrier bag, he hoped that she would be better with kids.

"Oh my god! it really happened then!?"

Jack burst out into even more tears

"Sorry, are you okay Jack?" Gwen couldn't keep the "aww" that escaped her mouth he just looked so cute!

"Do- do i look okay!?" he said creating a bigger wet patch on Ianto's shoulder

"Aw come here darling" Gwen supported Jack from Ianto and rocked him back and to until his crying ceased

"How did you do that?" Jack and Ianto queried in unison

"I used to look after my sisters kids when she was at work, Jack your going to be very fragile now, but don't worry about it me and Ianto will find a way to get you back to normal"

"I'll help as much as i can" Jack sniffed

They both smiled

"Right well I've been to the shop quickly and bought you some diapers"

Jack looked at her in sheer horror

"Great... I'm gonna look ridiculous!!" Jack yelped

"No you won't.." Gwen and Ianto couldn't help laughing at the sight they could only of wished for in there dreams.

_**Hope you like the chapter would appreciate reviews, thanks for reading take care *skylinebooshlover***_


	4. Part 4: Get the boy clothed!

The cellar of Torchwood was old and full of damp and clutter. Ianto agreed to taking the task of searching for some type of buggy than to change his bosses Nappy. He sat on a crate and wondered if he would ever get his captain back. A tear trickled slowly down his face, and he wiped it with the corner of his suit. He stood up firm, and sniffed in "I can't let him see me like this" he thought "he will be worried". He brushed himself off and straightened his tie and grabbed the Childs buggy that he had found under some sort of gloop.

"Did you find one?" Gwen tickled an un-amused Jack as she spoke

"Yeah it was at the bottom of the bloody cellar, typical!"

"Why the hell do we have a buggy?"

"Owen got drunk once"

"explains it all" Gwen laughed "Can't believe they've gone.." Gwen trailed off

Jack's cry broke the awkward silence in the hub, He'd had cramp in his foot for ages now but couldn't sort it out

"What's wrong??" Ianto panicked, Jack simply attempted to put his hands on his hips ,but ended up falling back on his bum "Sucks!" is all Jack could manage. He was just getting so tired. Everything just seemed so much heavier like he was being drugged, if only he thought.

"Okay then Mr let's get you in here" Jack was now wobbling back and two trying to keep his eyes open. Ianto smiled and picked him up and held him against the warmth of his suit. Jack was asleep in seconds. Ianto couldn't help but smile, He hoped for him and Jack to have a family. One day, maybe adopt. Wait he was thinking to far ahead of himself, the matter at hand was that they needed to help Jack. He didn't like seeing Jack as a quitter but in this case there was nothing else for him to do apart from quit. His body was far weaker than his old self, he doesn't have a lot of function with his voice and lets face it Jack lives to speak. He placed Jack gently in the buggy and smiled at Gwen.

"Right lets go and get this poor lad some clothes" Ianto smiled.

****************************************************************************************************************

The town was relatively busy which made it hard to dodge everyone with the buggy. Jack had awoken since he fell asleep in the hub. He felt so odd being in the buggy it was like the Tardis for toddlers. He had to say he was getting a lot of attention from the females maybe this baby thing wasn't all that bad after all.

The first shop they came to was Marks and Spencer's as they knew Jack only wanted the best. They came to the toddler section and Jack pointed out the things he liked best. He chose a white and blue striped t-shirt, some denim trousers and a toddlers pair of sunglasses. Ianto went to the desk and paid for the Jack's clothes. £25! for one outfit!! He came back with a disgusted look on his face and put the bad on the back of the buggy. They walked through the doors when the detector started bleeping. Ianto looked frantic he hadn't taken anything!

"Can you empty your pockets please" the security man looked stern at him as Ianto emptied his pockets. Nothing. He lifted the sheets in the pram to find a pair of silver handcuffs with pink fluff attached to it. The security looked at Ianto while Jack burst into hysterics in the pram.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter. I own nothing but the words written. Take care *Skylinebooshlover* xx


End file.
